Lower Hutt
This is a guide to all of the Hand Dryer's I have found in Petone, Lower Hutt and Upper Hutt. WelTec - Petone This is a campus of Whitirea Polytechnic. The bathrooms here use a variety of different types of Jet Hand Dryer. I didn't have time to go around the many many ones here, so i just visited a few main ones. DSCN5618.JPG DSCN5619.JPG DSCN5621.JPG DSCN5625.JPG DSCN5626.JPG DSCN5627.JPG DSCN5629.JPG DSCN5630.JPG DSCN5631.JPG DSCN5632.JPG DSCN5633.JPG DSCN5634.JPG DSCN5639.JPG DSCN5640.JPG DSCN5641.JPG Cafe - Petone This Cafe has a really crap Manrose hand dryer. PetoneCafe.jpg|Manrose.....CRAP! Public Bathrooms - Petone There are three sets of bathrooms in the main high street. Two have a crap Supreme Master Air II. One of them has had the Hand dryer replaced with a nice Supreme BA101. PetoneMaster.jpg|Rubbish Master Air II..... PetoneMasterTwo.jpg|Rubbish Master Air II..... PtoneBA.JPG McDonald's Petone - Petone This McDonald's has an Ardrich EconoDri A256P. I'm not sure what was here before it, but I have slight feeling that it might have been an Ardrich A255P. PetoneMaccas.JPG Bunning's Warehouse - Petone This store opened in 2016, and features Supreme BA101's. Pictured are the Men's unit and Disbled unit. DSCN4533.JPG DSCN4535.JPG Mitre 10 Mega - Petone This store has a Dyson Airblade. I have not managed to photograph it yet. Queensgate Shopping Centre - Lower Hutt This shopping centre has 4 bathrooms. each one was fitted with a Dyson Airblade and a crap Vortice. One of the Dyson's has been replaced with Dyson Airblade Mk 2. In 2016, all four of the Vortice hand dryers were replaced with Dyson Airblade V's. There used to be a cinema here, which had one set of bathrooms with a single Ardrich A255P, and one set of bathrooms with four Ardrich A255P's. this Cinema was sadly demolished following the November 2016 Earthquake. Queens1.jpg|By the Foodcourt Queens2.jpg|By the Foodcourt Queens3.jpg|By the Foodcourt Queens4.jpg|Set #2 Queens5.jpg|Set #3 Queens6.jpg|Set #4 Queens7.jpg|One of the new Dyson Airblade V's, which replaced ALL of the Vortice's (thank god!) Event1.jpg|The now sadly gone Cinema Event2.jpg|The now sadly gone Cinema New Public Bathrooms - Lower Hutt These new unisex facilities opened in 2017. They have ASI hand dryer's. DSCN5653.JPG New Town Hall - Lower Hutt This brand new town hall opened in 2018. It has Dyson Airblade dB's (which nowadays no longer seem to have the dB branding anymore). DSCN5658.JPG DSCN5659.JPG DSCN5660.JPG Library & Theatre - Lower Hutt Most of the Hand Dryers here are Supreme BA101's, except for one disabled unit, which has an Ardrich A255P. DSCN5662.JPG DSCN5663.JPG DSCN5664.JPG DSCN5665.JPG Old Shopping Arcade - Lower Hutt This very weird old 1970's building has one public bathroom. It has two Supreme BA101's. ChurchCarpark.jpg|Some nice BA101's! ChurchCarpark2.jpg|Gotta love a nice BA101! ChurchCarpark3.jpg|Gotta love a nice BA101! McDonald's - Lower Hutt This McDonald's still has an Ardrich A255P in the disabled unit. The Men's bathroom has recently had the hand dryer replaced with a Supreme BA101. DSCN4492.JPG|Men's DSCN4493.JPG|Disabled Burger King - Lower Hutt This Burger King opened around 2015. It has three unisex units, of which two have Metlam's and one has an awful Manrose. DSCN6679.JPG DSCN6678.JPG DSCN6677.JPG Pak n Save - Lower Hutt This supermarket has two unisex units. One has a Supreme BA101, the other has a JD McDonald Autobeam II DSCN7031.JPG DSCN7032.JPG BP - Lower Hutt This BP has two Unisex units, both of which still have their original hand dryers - Supreme Elegante's. DSCN7022.JPG DSCN7024.JPG Public Bathroom - Lower Hutt This bathroom has a SuperDry hand dryer. LowerHuttSuperDry.jpg|Very Rare hand dryer! Caltex (now BP) - Lower Hutt This Caltex had a really nice old Airtowel S9. This station has now been taken over by BP, and I do not know if the hand dryer has survived. Caltex.jpg Harvey Norman Centre - Lower Hutt This is a mini shopping centre, with one set of bathrooms. There's a single Supreme BA101 in the Men's and another one in the disabled unit. DSCN5687.JPG DSCN5689.JPG BP - Wainuiomata This BP station has three unisex units, each with a Supreme Elegante. DSCN6500.JPG DSCN6501.JPG DSCN6502.JPG Wainuiomata Library - Wainuiomata The men's bathroom is still original (1980's), and has an old Supreme BA101 hand dryer. The Disbaled unit has been refurbished, and has a much newer Supreme BA101. DSCN6495.JPG DSCN6496.JPG Wainuiomata Shopping Centre (Old) - Wainuiomata This old 1969 Shopping Centre has one set of bathrooms. Despite the age of the building, the bathroom has a modern Hand Dryer, which is an Air Towel (modified Supreme BA101). DSCN6503.JPG DSCN6504.JPG Bakery & Cafe - Stokes Valley This cafe has a really crap hand dryer, of an unknown make. DSCN7016.JPG DSCN7017.JPG DSCN7019.JPG